The new bride
by SailorVamp
Summary: Rouge is haveing strange dreams, about Apocalypse, can Remy help? Or dose there enemy have a diffrent plan?


A.N: Here it is, hope you like.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rouge ran threw the woods at the back of the Institute as the night pulsed around her, humming like an excited lover. The night's power fueled her, urging her to run, just for the sake of running, or maybe for the sake of the freedom from everything, yes for the freedom. She laughed, stopping her run as she came to the edge of a cliff. Rouge flung open her arms, tilting her head back to look at the stars, for a moment she teetered there, on the edge of her little world, and the night held its breath as it waited for her to either fall forward to her death, or backwards into its waiting embrace. Finally she sighed tipping backwards onto the grass, she lay there for a little while, relishing in her love for the night, before slowly drifting into sleep. She dreamed:  
  
In the center of an Egyptian temple he lay on an alter, her greatest enemy. As she approached, Apocalypse sat up holing his arms out for her, a smile lighting his face.  
  
"Come to me loved one." He spoke in Egyptian but she understood every word, the sound of his voice made her dizzy. He came toward her, smile still there, she tried to run, but she couldn't move, tried to scream, but she couldn't speak.  
  
"Dance with me." He said as he drew near, a smoke filled her mind and all she could think was that he looked different. He was almost unbearably handsome, so different from the hate twisted man she had fought only two months ago. She was in his arms and they danced, his face lit with love and rage, his dark eyes insane.  
  
"We will dance until the end of everything, my dearest," He crooned, every word he spoke drawing her deeper into the mist in her mind. "Promise me we will dance forever." She shook her head, more to clear it than to deny what he had just said. He laughed, as if amused by her attempts to focus, and as the echoes of his laughter faded the scene shifted.  
  
Now she stood with him at her back, his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Can I look now?" She asked, her voice light and flirtatious. She frowned at that; she was not supposed to like this man, so why was she flirting with him?  
  
"Yes you can look now." He answered, his voce just as light as hers. Slowly he withdrew his hands, letting her take in the woman in the mirror before her. She stared in wonderment, instead of the street urchin she had once looked like she now resembled a princess. Her long black hair, normally worn in a braid was now down, flowing around her shoulders, it shimmered with different colors as if someone had caught rainbows and spun them into her hair. A silver band kept her hair at bay, all except for two pieces that fell over it, framing her face. Black gems winked from her ear lobes, and a silver collar with a black scarab beetle in the center of it adorned her neck. Matching silver bracelets and anklets covered her ankles and wrists. She wore a long black, strapless dress, and a shear black cloth covered the skin between the top of the dress, her collar, and her bracelets. Slits running to mid-thigh reveled long, pale, slender legs. Black lines made her deep green-black eyes mysteries, and the red paint on her lips accented their fullness. Black slippers completed the ensemble. Something arose at the back of her mind; some fear she could not place the reason for. She shoved the feeling aside, retuning her attention to the mirror, but her eyes caught the reflection of his and her appearance was forgotten. In her heart unbearable hate and unfathomable love rose and battled for domination. A dull ache bloomed in her temples, pulsing painfully. Confusion boiled threw her, serving only to intensify her pain. The feeling rose again in the back of her mind, to strong this time to be pushed down. With a tremendous effort she tore her eyes form him and looked again at her appearance, where were the white stripes? Since when had her hair been black, when she distinctly remembered brown? Why where her eyes so dark? Who was she? These thoughts swirled in her brain, mixing with the fear, pain, and confusion. Who am I? Who am I? Who am I? The thought repeated itself until it drowned out all other thoughts. Two consciences came to the forefront of her mind to fight for control. One was Rouge the X- man archenemy of Apocalypse, the other was a girl called Sunaset, lover of Insabonur. The mantra in her mind rose to screaming levels, and the pain became stronger, until something snapped, and all was eerily quiet, and painless. Who am I? The thought came again, barely more than a whisper this time. Part of her wanted to say that she was Rouge, but only a very small, weak part. It was the dominating part of her that answered, however, and the answer made the Rouge in her go pale with fear. I am Sunaset, lover to Insabonur, future queen to the pharow of Egypt, Apocalypse. With that she turned to face him, rapping her arms around him she planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips, taking time to savor the taste of him. Inside the part of her that was still Rouge she cringed, wanting desperately to pull away, and wondering why her powers hadn't taken effect. A moment later Sunaset pulled away, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"My love, this is a wonderful surprise, thank you." Where her last words as the dream faded into blackness. A moment later Rouge woke to a pale pink sky and dew beading in her hair. She sat up, shaking her head, sending moisture into the air. Looking around Rouge saw that the sun was just a sliver on the horizon, though that was swiftly changing. Getting up she headed toward the mansion to get ready for school, thoughts of the dream clouding her mind. She was so preoccupied, in fact, that she did not notice the person standing in the entrance hall until she ran into him. She fell backwards, only to caught by strong arms and pulled up against an equally strong chest. Before she could react, a familiar voice whispered in her ear,  
  
"You should be more careful, chere, or your going to hurt your self."  
  
A.N: That's the first chapter! 5 reviews and I'll update! Flames don't count. 


End file.
